Comfort On The Bathroom Floor
by HKBlack
Summary: HieiKurama-A bit OC-One-Shot-Major Fluff! [munches on cloud-Kurama has a bad dream, Hiei comforts him. Dedicated to the HKB Guild on Gaia.


**A bit o' History and Thanks:** This wonderfully weird one-shot is dedicated to the lovely guild "Hiei is Kurama's Bitch" on Gaia. I love you guys really, I just have a tendency of either stalking or just forgetting I have the link saved on my faves. So this is to pay you all back for my worthless…taking up space? I guess. My inspiration for this story was not the guild, actually I was reading… … something. I forgot what. It was some Hiei/Kurama fanfic somewhere out there and I was only able to read some of it before throwing up my arms in defeat and crying "I refuse to read a Youko-rapes-Hiei-Shuuichi-Loves-Hiei-Hiei-is-Confused Story!" and than, in tears I wrote this down, and all was good again. I don't like the ending. I was thinking about turning it into more, but I remembered my contest winning fanfic in one of the first contests the guild ever had, fixed the ending up (still don't like it very much) and decided that I wouldn't continue it. I was just too tired and I would lose any and all ideas before the next morning. So that's enough from me…here's the your story

**Summary: **Kurama wakes up from a nasty dream, Hiei comforts him, just a bunch of fluff really.

**Title: **Originally: Midnight Nightmare (…oh that totally sucks) **Now: **Comfort on the Bathroom Floor (that's not any better)

* * *

_Teeth punctured skin, claws left trails of blood, tears fell out of crimson eyes as they stared up into golden-emerald eyes._

_Whispered words into the darkness, begging and pleading…_

_Pure gold eyes flicker with lust, crimson eyes widen, the battle is lost. Blood spills on to the sheets, a dying hand reaches and brushes red locks as emerald green eyes fill with fear._

"_I—I forgive you, love…" _

Kurama sat up quickly screaming. His eyes wide with horror, he clapped both hands over his mouth as tears fell down his face and sobs racked through his body. Next to him his small lover sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other smoothed his black spiky hair.

"Wha?" he grumbled tiredly yawning. Glancing over at his lover, he started to wake up quickly. A hand was on Kurama's back as Hiei sat on his knees next to him; eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Kurama? Kurama? Are you ok?" He knew what nightmares were, and he hated them with a passion.

Kurama took one look at him, at his crimson eyes and choked. With one hand still on his mouth, Kurama pushed away from Hiei and stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. Fully awake and alert, Hiei followed him. Kurama stumbled and fell next to the toilet and let the night's dinner rush out of his mouth. Hiei cringed…he had worked so hard on getting dinner perfect that night. He berated himself as Kurama sobbed, tears streaming down his eyes as he heaved a bit more up; after all there were leftovers.

Moving quickly to his lover's side, Hiei pulled Kurama's hair up and away from his sweaty back and face. Silently thanking whatever God had possessed Kurama to get his own apartment for the millionth time since they had been there, Hiei rubbed Kurama's back soothingly as he finished up dry-heaving and rested his head on the cool edge of the toilet seat crying.

"Kurama, kistune, do you want to talk?" Kurama shook his head still sniffling. Hiei nodded and reached up to grab the wash cloth from the sink and turned on the faucet. After he decided it was wet enough, he lifted Kurama's chin and washed his face with the cold wash cloth than pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Fox…" Kurama nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes roughly sniffling.

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"Every one has nightmares Fox, don't be sorry…"

"But no one gets sick from nightmares…"

"That's not true…" Hiei countered. Kurama sniffled and buried himself into Hiei. Hiei wrapped his arms around him lovingly and started to rock back and forth. He took a deep breath and winced at the smell. He reached forward and flushed the toilet than looked down at Kurama.

"You're in need of yet another shower kitsune. I hope you're happy, that'll be three showers in one day." Kurama laughed quietly and rubbed his eyes again at Hiei's remark.

"Just a few more minutes like this please?"

"Who am I to say no to the greatest creature in all three worlds?" Kurama smiled softly, knowing Hiei meant it.

"Thank you Hiei. I love you."

"You had better, I'm going to have to get rid of my favorite pair of boxer shorts and have this entire bathroom burned down and than rebuilt to get rid of the smell. Not to mention the torture my scalp is going to have to go through…" Kurama smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm trying to be serious Hiei!"

"I know…I love you too Kurama. More than you could ever imagine." Kurama smiled at Hiei's soft reply and buried his nose in-between Hiei's neck and shoulder.

Soon the shower would be going while Hiei searched for the Lysol and occasionally stopped to help Kurama stop crying or to wash his hair. Once the bathroom had been sprayed, Hiei would jump in the shower with Kurama where gentle caresses and sweet nothings would be exchanged. Than later, dried, tired, and loved, in bed they would talk. Hiei would ask Kurama about his dream. Kurama would reveal the horrifying details of being over powered by the more carnal lustful side of Youko who would take advantage of Hiei while Hiei tried to get him to wake up, and would eventually die in Kurama's human hands whispering words of forgiveness and love. Tears would be shed and hugs and soft words would be passed. Promises of such things never happening and eternal love would fill the room and comfort the sobbing Kitsune. The emerald-eyed boy would soon drift off to sleep, content in his smaller lover's arms who would lie awake for quite awhile and ponder his taller lover's dream skeptically.

But that would all be later. For the moment, both were content, wrapped in each other's arms, sitting on the bathroom floor, just seeking comfort and warmth and the unspoken promises and trust that would always over power the doubts of having the monsters within them rising and the ideas of love being lost forever.

At the moment both were happy to be with the other, and that made everything fine.

* * *

Yep, just another one of those really bad, really random, in a weird mood kinda fics. Sorry if you have to gouge your eyes out now guys! Review if you feel inclined, flames are fine, I probably deserve them, but if you're going to flame me about the pairing, I might be forced to hit you upside the head with a frying pan. Once again, I love you HKB Guild! 


End file.
